


drift away

by wisteriapinetree



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictogemino, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/wisteriapinetree
Summary: Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak Yuri menerima rekaman itu sebelum si pemilik suara menghilang tanpa sepercik pun jejak. Entah. Barangkali ada satu petunjuk yang sengaja ditinggalkan, atau setidaknya, begitu yang Yuri harapkan.





	drift away

**Author's Note:**

> **semua tokoh di sini adalah anggota girlgroup IZ*ONE yang berada di bawah naungan Off the Record Ent. dan AKS Co., Ltd.; Jo Yuri di bawah Stone Music Ent.; Choi Yena di bawah Yuehua Ent.  
**   
**—tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat.**

Malam ini, bagi Yuri, di matanya semua berakhir gelap.

“Biarkan aku mati juga.”

Seperti itu.

Seperti itulah inti serangkaian kalimat berbelit yang ia dengar dari satu buah rekaman milik Yena—sudah sejak berminggu-minggu lalu Yuri menerimanya sebelum si pemilik suara menghilang tanpa sepercik pun jejak. Entah. Barangkali ada satu petunjuk sengaja ditinggalkan, atau setidaknya, begitu yang Yuri harapkan; tapi kemudian gadis itu mendapat kabar bahwa seseorang yang selalu ingin dilindunginya itu ditemukan kaku saat ia masih sibuk memaksa, menghubungi nomor teleponnya yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah lagi tersambung, di sebuah tengah malam.

Keluarganya telah mati lebih dulu, satu per satu, begitu kalau ada yang bertanya tentang seorang Choi Yena. Gadis rapuh itu ditelantarkan sendirian di bumi yang kejam sementara mereka semua terbang jauh ke langit, menuju indahnya iming-iming yang orang-orang sebut nirwana—lalu ia memilih ikut ke sana, pada akhirnya.

Yuri tidak pernah paham, mana yang lebih buruk situasinya: tinggal sendiri di dunia yang memang sudah di ambang batas kehancuran, atau ikut mati bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya, dan mungkin, mungkin, mungkin saja, seberapa keras pun Yuri mempertimbangkan, semuanya akan tetap sama. Kenyataannya, ia tetap kehilangan.

Sebab apapun yang Yuri lakukan, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

_Seandainya_.

Hanya kata itu yang kini berlaku.

_Terlambat._

Karena sekarang sudah terlambat.

... atau, mungkin, tidak juga.

Remang-remang, Yuri merasakan berat pada matanya. Susah payah ia alihkan arah pandangan sedikit ke bawah. Ia menemukan kotak rekaman di genggaman tangan kanan. Ditekannya tombol putar, didengarkan pelan-pelan, tapi Yuri mendengarkanya jelas. Yuri menangkap suara seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Ada suara Yena—

Namun, kemudian, dalam hitungan yang tak sampai angka satu, malam itu juga, Yuri tiba-tiba mengerjap dari lelap dengan kucuran keringat membasaho nyaris seluruh pelipisnya, mengalir lewat pipi, hidung, bercampur tangisan, menetes ke ranjang yang menjadi tempat nyamannya selama tak terjaga. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja dikirimi sebuah mimpi buruk yang paling menyiksa seumur hidup.

Hal pertama yang Yuri lihat adalah selang-selang infus panjang dan berluas penampang kecil, panjang sekali, seakan-akan bisa saja melilit seluruh tubuhnya bagai ular. Ia menoleh. Ada Yena, hal kedua yang ia lihat setelah selang-selang infus panjang; gadis itu tampaknya tengah tertidur pulas, kepalanya menumpu di lahan kosong tempat tidur Yuri, dan tangannya yang hangat dapat ia rasakan. Begitu saja barangkali sudah lebih dari cukup dan Yuri merasa beruntung.

**-00-**

**Author's Note:**

> coba deh baca dari paragraf akhir ke atas. dibalik. bakal dapet ending yang beda.
> 
> kalau udah baca dari bawah ke atas...
> 
> .  
.  
.  
.  
.
> 
> SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY :'(


End file.
